Discontinued
by Musetta31
Summary: Careers are discontinued. But the question is, do they stay that way? Reviewer-based continuation. Read inside for details. Rating subject to change if future chapters are made.
1. Lita: Done to the Extreme

_So, thanks to the discontinuation of a couple of my other fics, I started getting the idea for this one. It's only going to be a one-shot for now, unless you like the idea, and then I may do some more. So here's the deal. It's sort of like, a discontinuation of a person's career. The way I'm describing it probably won't make much sense, but if you read the first chapter, you'll get what I mean._

_Basically, a person gets fed up with something in their career and leaves. Whether they come back or not isn't a guarantee._

_So! Here's how this works. I'll take requests for future chapters in the form of reviews. If you've got a certain person, a reason, or a situation for their return or lack thereof, send it in the review. I'll do it chapter by chapter. This is just sort of one I can update on a regular basis, this way I can work on my technically discontinued fics in the meantime, until I get more ideas._

_I own nothing. Until I buy it from the McMahon family. And then, IT SHALL BE MINE!!_

* * *

_First chapter: Lita_

_Done to the Extreme_

* * *

Amy sat in the meeting room, her gaze empty and resting on the table. Under the wooden surface, Adam held her hand lightly, his eyes flicking between her and the owner of the company.

Vince waited a few minutes until he spoke. "So, Amy, we seem to be having a disagreement with your angle."

The redhead looked up at him, sighing. "Yes, Vince, we do. I'm not going to run this thing with Jeff. I already had a storyline where Matt and Adam were fighting over me. To have it look like I'm cheating on Adam..."

"Not cheating on him. Just flirting. Very sexually."

Amy paused for a moment, calming her response. "No, Vince. A, Jeff doesn't want to have to stand between me and Matt at the moment. He's been in the middle of this fight enough."

"You'd be on separate shows."

"B, we have a very tentative friendship at the moment. To have this line would likely ruin all chances of keeping him as a friend." Vince opened his mouth to argue more, but she held up a hand, looking at Adam quickly. "C, to run this angle makes me look more like a whore. I'm getting called a whore and a slut enough as it is, Vince. I don't need it more."

"But this could be your way of regaining the respect of the crowd," he responded.

"How the hell do you figure that? I'd be cheating on the guy I cheated on Matt with, with Matt's own brother. If that's not slutty, I don't know what is," she responded incredulously.

Vince paused a moment to think. "Well, look at it like this. You'll be leaving Edge, the ultimate heel, for Jeff, who's the ultimate face at the moment. That's not exactly a bad run for you to make. And, we could run a line with Matt being forgiving soon after, that starts off as a fight between the brothers."

Amy took a deep breath before responding. "You're looking at it from the view of someone who knows the story behind the storyline. The fact is, looking at it from the crowd, they're gonna see me being more of a slut, and Jeff getting fooled. Jeff won't be a face anymore, he'll be a heel. Matt as a character would never forgive him, not with the way he and Adam fought over me. And to top that off, Matt's character sure as hell wouldn't forgive Lita. Not with the way they fell out in the end." She stood, slamming a fist on the table when she realized Vince wasn't listening. "Dammit, listen to me!" Vince's eyes shot up from the table, meeting her fiery gaze. "Your line is flawed, and I won't run it!"

"There's no other lines for you to run, Amy. There's no way to have you in the lines for the faces, your lines as a heel are getting common, and the only way to do an alignment turn is to do this. It's this, or fall off of the radar and out of the title picture for a while. Drop your title to the new talent, Mickie James."

She let out another deep breath, calming herself before she spoke. "If there's no other lines for me to run besides looking like a whore, continually, then there's no point in me staying here."

Adam's eyes shot to the girl's face. "Amy, you don't mean that," he said quietly.

The girl shook her head. "Yes, yes I do. If there's no way to get me out of this stupid whore storyline, then I can't continue to work with you, Vince. I'll retire."

The chairman looked at her for a moment before scanning his papers again. "There's nothing left for you, then, Amy. I'm sorry. We'll run a final line for you."

The redhead looked down at the table, the weight of his words sinking in. She was retiring. "Agreed."

TxE TxE TxE

Amy sat in the back, the night of her retirement match. She hadn't yet been told the ending of the match, of her career, and was in the process of reading her script. When she got to her match, she read carefully, a furious expression crawling up her face. She stormed to Vince's office, anger boiling.

"What the hell is this?!" she yelled, bursting through the door. "You're making me drop the title to the new talent, and embarassing me on top of that?!"

Vince took her fury in strides, letting her yell.

"I can't believe you! Trish goes out with frickin' glory, and I get embarassed, and stripped of my title! Why the hell is my retirement so lacking in honor?!"

He sighed, holding up a hand to stop her. "Listen. You said yourself a month ago that your lines left you as a whore to the crowd. They don't respect you anymore, am I right?" She nodded, defeat finding its way into her eyes. "This is the only way we could have you leave. They won't like you leaving with the title. And they want to see you leave with no dignity. This is the only thing we could do. I'm sorry."

TxE TxE TxE

As she crossed the threshhold of the ramp and backstage, Amy dissolved into tears. She punched the nearest wall, anger and sorrow mixing into one confused emotion. Adam came up, trying to put an arm around her, but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" she said, walking toward the exit. "There's nothing left here anymore," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. She walked right by Vince, ignoring the apologies and goodbyes of her former co-workers, and exited the arena for the last time.

TxE TxE TxE

Three years later, Amy answered the phone to hear an old, familiar voice on the other side. "Amy? Vince McMahon. I was hoping to catch you..."

"What do you want, Vince?" she asked, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Well, I was hoping to offer you a contract again. It's been years since the last time you were here, and by now the fans will have forgotten your heel angle. You could come back as a face again. We need a manager for Jeff Hardy again, and were hoping that you would-"

"Save it. I'm not coming back. I told you the night I left, there's nothing left there anymore. Not for me, at least. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Goodbye Vince." She hung up before he could say another word.

The redhead sat down on a nearby chair, her hand shaking slightly as she put it to her forehead. She sighed, looking down at the floor. "Did I do the right thing?"

Amy couldn't answer the question. She simply let life go as it was. Time wasn't over. It was simply discontinued.

* * *

_Kay, so I think you get the idea of what the stories will be about from the first chapter. If I get reviews, then I'll continue the story. Each chapter is gonna be based upon what's requested in a review. Thanks all!_

_And that's the bottom line..._


	2. XPac: Degeneration of a Career

_So, thanks to the discontinuation of a couple of my other fics, I started getting the idea for this one. It's only going to be a one-shot for now, unless you like the idea, and then I may do some more. So here's the deal. It's sort of like, a discontinuation of a person's career. The way I'm describing it probably won't make much sense, but if you read the first chapter, you'll get what I mean._

_Basically, a person gets fed up with something in their career and leaves. Whether they come back or not isn't a guarantee._

_So! Here's how this works. I'll take requests for future chapters in the form of reviews. If you've got a certain person, a reason, or a situation for their return or lack thereof, send it in the review. I'll do it chapter by chapter. This is just sort of one I can update on a regular basis, this way I can work on my technically discontinued fics in the meantime, until I get more ideas._

_I own nothing. Until I buy it from the McMahon family. And then, IT SHALL BE MINE!!_

* * *

_Second Chapter: X-Pac/Sean Waltman_

_Degeneration of a Career_

_Done for: Golden-Black Dragon_

* * *

Looking down at his hands, Sean sighed, reaching for the pill bottle near his bed. He let his free hand rest on the back of his neck, rubbing carefully. He popped open the bottle, taking out three small capsules, and looked in it before replacing the cover. "Gotta call up that doctor again soon..." he mumbled, swallowing the pills dry.

A few minutes later, he was laying back on the bed when the door opened to reveal Paul, who already looked angry. He took one look at Sean before he started speaking. "Dammit, Waltman, how many did you take this time?"

Sean shrugged. "Two. Three. Something like that."

A glare found its way onto Paul's face. "I swear, if you took more than two, I'm telling Vince."

He sat up, anger in his voice. "Oh yeah? What do you think he'll do, Paul? I've got a screwed up neck! You really think he's gonna get me for frickin' pain pills? Be serious!"

The blond man's jaw clenched. "We'll see about that," he said before closing the door again.

Sean laid back again, shaking his head. "Nothing could possibly happen. It's just a pain killer. No big thing."

DgX DgX DgX DgX DgX

A hand resting on his neck lightly, Sean was waiting for the call to board his plane, thinking. A match with Booker T, and he was supposed to lose? Really? And who said he was planning on losing anyway? He didn't have to listen. He'd been in the WWF longer. Hell, he'd even stayed loyal to them when WCW was getting popular. But, should he take the loss anyway?

He sighed, nodding to himself. Take the loss, work the angle, then move on with the career.

Taking an orange bottle from his pocket, he smiled at the newly filled medicine. He took out a handful of pills, taking them with a sip of water this time. He sat there afterward, the pills kicking in, finally feeling the pain in his neck ease up.

As the call to board his plane finally came, he stood, heading toward the gate. A few steps in, he started feeling a little dizzy. He stopped walking, putting a hand on a nearby chair to try and steady himself.

From across the room came Shawn and Paul, heading for the same flight. They'd left him to sit on his own when he wasn't talking. The two stopped, each resting a hand lightly on Sean's back. "You okay?" Shawn asked gently.

Sean looked up, met his eye, and proceeded to collapse.

DgX DgX DgX DgX DgX

When he awoke in the hospital, the first thing Sean did was look toward the bedside for his usual pill bottle. He could feel the sharp stings in his neck, the ones from the botched spine buster. Upon not finding it, he groaned, looking around the room.

Vince was standing off to the side of the room, near a window. He was looking out, an almost blank look on his face. Almost. There, deep in the confines of the blankness that made up his expression, was anger. And regret.

Sean cleared his throat, drawing the owner's attention. "Vince. I didn't think you of all people would be here."

"I have reason to be here, Sean, and I'm sure you know what that is." He let out a sigh. "I should have stopped this earlier."

The bed-ridden man raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Vince? I don't know why I passed out. I was just sick or something."

He shook his head. "No, Waltman, no. You didn't just get sick or something. The tests they ran came up with lethal amounts of the pain medication you were on. You could have been dead." Vince sighed again, putting a hand up to rub his eyes momentarily before speaking again. "I'm sorry. We have to let you go. Until you clean up, you're a risk not only to the team you're on, but the opponents you're up against. I can't let you be here when you're such a risk."

"But, Vince..." Sean trailed off, unsure how to continue. Vince started for the door, shaking his head. "This... this is my life. It's everything to me."

The owner turned around, looking at his former employee. "If it were your life, you would give up the pills. You would've given them up a long time ago." With that, he left.

Sean laid there, staring at the door for what felt like hours. Finally, the realization of the situation sank in. "My life... What do I do without it?"

DgX DgX DgX DgX DgX

Seven years later, Sean had finished a match in the indie brand he was working with. He was sitting at home, resting his neck against an ice pack. He was falling asleep when his telephone rang.

Surprised, he looked at the caller ID. The number he saw was unfamiliar, but the name was one he'd never forget. "Paul?" he said as he answered.

A deep laugh sounded on the other end. "You never forget a name, do you? Listen, we're in town and we wanted to talk to you about something important. Mind if we stop by?"

"Nah, come on over. I'll be here all night."

DgX DgX DgX DgX DgX

"So. We've been thinking for a while now." Paul was sitting on the couch opposite Sean's chair. Shawn sat beside Paul. The three had been talking for well over two hours when the issue at hand finally came up. "We've seen that you're off of the pain pills, from what we could tell," Paul said.

Shawn looked down at his hands, sighing before he continued. "We want to do a DX reunion. But it's no reunion if there's only the two of us."

"We've gotten Laurie to agree to come back, but only for one night. We came because Vince is offering you a full contract, newly leased, if you agree to come back to our storyline."

Sean looked between the two, surprise weighing on him. "Wait, huh? Vince let me go because of the pain pills. I didn't think he'd take me back with the new wellness policy..."

"As long as you stay off the pills man," Shawn said, meeting his former partner's eye. "That's the only stipulation."

"What do you say, Sean? Take a chance?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Create some more havoc?" Shawn continued.

Sean smirked. "Degenerate some more lives!"

* * *

_So that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's not so great, but I don't know a whole lot about the circumstances behind Waltman's retirement and such. I barely even remember him, and that's sad, because I used to watch him all the time..._

_Anyway! Review and request! They'll make me a happy author and lead to quicker updates, I promise you that._

_And that's the bottom line..._


End file.
